Sailor G
by LightningBSoul
Summary: The Sailor Senshi are dead and it's up to the Gundam pilots to revive them--disguised as New Sailor Senshi in Gundanium Sailor fuku of course! I've put the recap before ch. 7 for those of you just tuning in! If you like Starlights, then ch. 7 is for you!
1. The Night of the Concert

One day in the year after Chaos had been defeated, Usagi and Luna, Rei, Ami, and Makoto were hanging out at Rei's temple. Then Minako came running up to them with Artemis close behind, with a newspaper in her hand and a huge grin on her face. "Minna! Check this out!!" she cried. "The Three Lights are back!!!"  
"The Three Lights?!" Luna repeated in astonishment.  
"Wow! This is so great!!" Usagi and Minako jumped up and down in excitement.  
"But why would they come back to Earth? I thought they were going to return to their home planet with their princess!" said Makoto.  
"Luna," asked Ami, "do you think that maybe there could be a new enemy?"  
"It's a possibility," Luna replied. "We'd better get in contact with them to find out what's up."  
Then Artemis spoke up. "Do you think we should go to their concert and try to find them? Maybe the reason they're going to put one on is to find the Sailor Senshi."  
"Yeah!!! Luna, can we go see the concert, please please please please PLEEEZE???" pleaded Usagi and Minako.  
Luna paused for a moment. "Just as long as you stick to your assignment."  
"YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!"   
  
*******************  
  
A few days later, the five former Gundam pilots (Marimaia's army had been defeated a year ago and there was no more need for Gundams) were doing their usual daily activities in the house they all lived in. Suddenly there was a repeated obnoxious ringing of the doorbell, followed by a muffled female voice, "Hey you guys! Open up! It's me, Spyrill! Come see what I won!!!"  
Wufei hastily made his way to the door. "All right onna, calm down!" He barely managed to open the door halfway when Spyrill burst in. She called the other boys over to her, waving six concert tickets in her hand.  
"Guess what you guys?!! I just won SIX FREE tickets to the first THREE LIGHTS concert since they got BACK toGETHER!!!!" She squealed with joy. "And I want all of you guys to come with me! Will you come?"  
"Of course, Spyrill!" said Quatre.   
"Yeah, that sounds like fun," said Duo.  
"Why aren't you asking your girl friends to go with you instead?" asked Wufei.  
Spyrill raised a brow. "The reason I'm not asking Usagi and the others is because they already bought their tickets. I can always ask Hilde or Cathy to take your ticket if you don't wanna go, Wufie."  
"Don't start that again, onna. My name is Wufei, not Wufie!"  
"Wufie!"  
"Yamete!"  
"Wufie! Woof woof Wufie!"  
"Baka onna no ko!"  
"Don't you dare start callin' me 'onna no ko'!"  
"Stop fighting please!!!" pleaded Quatre.  
"I'm not fighting, I'm teasing," said Spyrill.   
"You're flirting," said Duo with a mean little smirk.  
"FLIRTING with WUFEI??!!! IIIIIYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!" cried Spyrill.  
"Don't insult me like that Duo!" cried Wufei.  
Well, eventually everyone calmed down and ALL the boys agreed to go with Spyrill.  
  
And then finally, the night of the concert came. Spyrill spent so long picking out just the right outfit that they were stuck in traffic. "That's one of the differences between men and women;" began Wufei, "a man can get ready in less than half the amount of time it takes a woman to get ready."  
"You are hardly a man, Wufie."  
"And you are hardly a woman, Onna no Ko!"  
"Knock it off, you two," said Heero in the driver's seat. "If we have to be stuck in traffic, the last thing we want to hear is your squabbling."  
"Oh no, it's almost seven! We're not gonna make it in time," said Spyrill to herself.  
Then the silent Trowa gazing out the window caught sight of a very strange figure in the sky.  
  
Meanwhile, Usagi and her friends, who had arrived very early, sat in the stadium while the cats snuck backstage to look for the Three Lights. Finally, they found Seiya.  
"Luna? Artemis? Is that really you?" he said when they approached him.  
"Yes, it is!" replied Luna. "Seiya, we thought you three had gone back to your home planet! Is there a new enemy?"  
Seiya paused momentarily and a troubled look crossed his face. "There certainly is. And they're after the Sailor Senshi."  
"After the Senshi?!" repeated Artemis.  
"And that's why you've returned?" Luna asked.  
"That's right. We felt that we just had to come back and try to help them, since after all they did help us."  
Luna sat. "Tell me more about this new enemy."  
But it was too late, for just then a bright beam was cast upon the concert hall in a blinding light that could be seen for miles!   
"What the hell?! What's going on over there?!!" cried Duo from the back seat of the car. Then, as abruptly as the beam had appeared, there was an explosion beneath it and chunks of debris flew miles into the sky.  
"Oh my god! No!!!" Spyrill shrieked and clung to her best friend, Quatre, for support. Tears welled up in her eyes. "That stadium was filled with millions of people!!!"  
"Someone is attacking us! After finally we attained peace! Who would do this?!" shouted Wufei.   
"We'd better find out. Buckle your seat belts," said Heero as he swerved out of the traffic jam and off the road. Using his skills, he avoided obstacles and pedestrians while traveling at the highest speed he possibly could.  
When they reached the stadium, they were amazed to find a small portion of it still standing. Unfortunately, the beam had made a direct hit in the middle of the audience. The five boys and Spyrill jumped out of the car and ran up to the scene of attack, where only three figures remained, searching out their friends.  
  
Please continue to chapter 2....  
  
  



	2. Cruel Tragedy

Seiya searched frantically for Usagi and the others with the help of Yaten, Taiki, and the cats. Then Yaten called out in his small voice, "Minna!! Come here quick!"  
The others ran over to him. "Did you find them?" Taiki asked in his deep voice. Yaten looked at him, and immediately Taiki knew what had happened. He looked at the bodies that lay by Yaten's feet...  
...The Sailor Senshi had been killed!  
"Minako!" cried Artemis.  
"Usagi!!" cried Luna.  
"Usagi...." Seiya whispered, and knelt down to touch her. "Usagi...no...!" Luna sat down to cry, and Artemis sat next to her to comfort her. Tears came to Seiya's eyes as well. He banged his fist on the ground. "This is all our fault," he said to his fellow band members. "Somehow, the enemy knew that the Senshi would be here at our concert; all we did was make it easier for them!!"  
"Yaten! Seiya! Taiki!" called out a female voice from the distance. They looked, and in the dull evening light could make out a girl followed by five boys running towards them.  
"Who are they? Fans? We don't need fans at a time like this," muttered Yaten.  
"What happened to Usagi and the others?!" the girl called as she got closer. "Are they all right?"  
All three boys were surprised. "She knows them too??"  
Then Artemis recognized her. "Spyrill! You're here!"  
Then Spyrill saw Usagi and her friends and stopped short. She wanted to cry, but could not. Suddenly she spun around and ran back in the direction of the car. Quatre took her arm but she pushed him away and kept running.  
Suddenly, the bodies of the five senshi began to glow their own respective color, and hovered in the air. Luna looked up. "What's going on? Are they coming back to life?!" Then the bodies disappeared in five colorful flashes of light. There was a moment of uneasy silence. It was broken by a new female voice.   
"Luna! Artemis! Three Lights! It is not the end of the Sailor Senshi; there is a way to revive them!"  
Everyone present turned toward the sound of the voice and saw four females of different ages dressed in sailor fuku. The one who had spoken had long, black hair and appeared to be the oldest.  
"Uhh...what's goin' on here?" asked Duo.  
Luna looked up. "Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn!! Thank goodness you're still alive! What just happened to the Sailor Senshi? Please, tell us how to revive them!"  
"What we have just done is, using our combined powers, put the senshi in a state of sleep, rather than death. In order to revive them..."  
Quatre said to the rest of the pilots, "You guys, what are we going to do about this new enemy? There's no way we can fight it since we've destroyed our Gundams!" They all remained silent.  
"...therefore, Luna, you must chose five new individuals to give their powers to, ones responsible enough to fight and defeat this new enemy."  
"Where will we find enough soldiers before time runs out?!"  
"Hello," sang Duo.  
Yaten glared at them. "What are you still doing here? This is private buisness!"  
"Wait a minute!" spoke Neptune. "There's five of you! Would you be willing to accept the powers of the Sailor Soldiers?"  
"Well, we are soldiers ourself," replied Duo.  
"That's right," said Quatre, "and we'll do anything it takes to maintain peace!"  
"In that case, I think we've found our new soldiers!" said Luna. "It's time to use the Luna Mind Meld."  
"Just a minute, you weird talking cat. In case you haven't noticed, we're guys," said Wufei.  
"So are we," said Taiki. And he pulled out his little henshin headset and shouted, "Maker Star Power, Make Up!"  
"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" cried Yaten.  
"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" cried Seiya, and all three boys transformed into the very feminine Sailor Starlights.  
The five pilots stared at the Starlights in disbelief. "That does it! Count me out of this!" said Wufei as he started to walk back toward the car.  
"Wufei!" called Quatre. "You can't back out on us! Our duty is to protect the world's peace, no matter what it takes!"  
Duo said to himself, "So we'd turn into girls. I personally don't have a problem with that."  
Heero muttered, "I personally don't see why you should since there won't be much difference."  
"Hey!"  
"Young man, please," called Sailor Pluto to Wufei, "the sooner we find five new soldiers, the sooner we can defeat this new enemy and revive the original senshi!"  
Wufei paused a moment, and then, without saying a word, turned around to come back.  
"Yeah! I knew ya'd come around," said Duo. "What about you two, Trowa, Heero?"  
Both of them paused for a moment, as if debating. "Ninmu ryoukai," said Heero. Trowa nodded.  
"Thank you all so much!" said Luna. "Now, I'll use the Luna Mind Meld to give you the memories of the original senshi." The crescent moon on her head started to glow, and five tiny beams came from it and landed on the foreheads of the five boys surrounding her. Then the symbols of Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, and the Moon appeared on the forehead of Duo, Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre, respectively.   
  
Spyrill was just beginning to wonder what the boys were doing when she spotted them heading back to the car. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and sat patiently. All five of them climbed in and then Heero started the car. On the way home, everyone remained silent, but not in grief; she sensed something strange and different that she just couldn't pinpoint. Before she left that night, Quatre consoled Spyrill and hinted to her that Usagi and the others would be all right. And somehow, she believed it.  
  
  
Please R&R! If no one likes it, why should I bother to continue? And if everyone likes it, i need to know what i can improve on!! Can someone give me an idea as to the reason WHY these bad guys wanna kill the senshi, and WHO the enemy should be? 


	3. Who's Responsible For This Disaster?!

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first two chapters! I think this is one of my most popular stories yet, and I didn't think it would be! I would also like to take this chance to thank everyone who reviewed my OTHER fics as well, because I really do appreciate it!! I love to hear what other people think about my stuff. As for Sailor G continued...  
  
Chapter 3: Who's Responsible for this Disaster?!  
Written by: LightningBSoul (^.^V Peace, love, and hotaruuuuu!! *mwah!*)  
Disclaimer: I do not claim any of the characters as my own except my lovely "lightning bug" Spyrill.  
Author's notes: Looks like i made a third crossover here and added some Tenchi..I have a cabbit named Ro-ohki. (For the Tenchi-impaired, a cabbit is the english language term for a half cat, half rabbit creature.)  
  
In the center of a black hole somewhere in outer space was a strange structure that looked like it had once belonged to something much bigger. Floating inside was a young girl surrounded by shards of shimmering glass. Suddenly in front of her appeared a black cabbit.  
"Ah, Ro-ohki, my loyal spy! You've returned. What's the news?" the girl smiled maliciously.  
"Well, Roa-sama, you HAD successfully annihillated the Inner Senshi...but...." Ro-ohki shyly averted her eyes.  
Roa's smile became a frown of dissatisfaction. "But??"  
"Well, the Outer Senshi revived them and put them in a state of sleep..."  
Roa's jaw dropped in astonishment.  
"...and summoned new Senshi to take their place..."  
"What?!"  
Ro-ohki became shy with embarrassment, "...and their plan is that the new Senshi will fight the enemy - us - as the bodies of the original ones heal, up until they reach their peak. Only then will the original Senshi will be reawakened. Then they will assimilate with each other until that particular battle is over, and afterwards they will separate and the five new Senshi will be replaced by the original ones, without memory of the event."  
Roa was flushed with rage. "How dare you bring such awful news back to me! The Sailor Senshi should be DEAD!" Ro-ohki backed away as Roa aired her anger. Roa, noticing this, calmed down. "I'm sorry, Ro-ohki, it's not your fault. I should be greatful you gave me as much detail as you did." Roa thought a moment. "Well, it seems if we want the Senshi to stay dead, we have to get rid of these new ones, or at least make sure they don't reach their peak. And we MUST destroy the Outer Senshi. I thought for sure I'd get them all at that Three Lights concert...after all, they're good friends of the Sailor Starlights." Roa smiled proudly at the confidential information she knew.   
"Roa-sama...if it helps any, I have the power to do the same thing...that is, create another Sailor Senshi out of any one person."  
Roa's eyes glimmered with excitement. "That's right! But Ro-ohki, since you can only do that to one person, we must choose someone more competent than those new senshi combined! A perfect soldier! Then we'll surely win! Ro-ohki, teleport back to Earth and choose candidates for our Perfect Sailor Senshi, then bring the information back to me and together we'll decide!"  
Ro-ohki smiled brightly. "Yes ma'am!" And with that, the black cabbit disappeared again.  
"Those cursed Sailor Senshi MUST be punished," said Roa silently to herself.  
  



	4. Shin Sailor Senshi! The New Soldeirs Mee...

Don't bash me ****

Shin Sailor Senshi! The New Soldiers Meet Their Enemy!

Written by LightningBSoul

Author's notes:

Don't bash me...I've never been inside a coffehouse before. yes, although it's not implied you can assume that they are drinking yummy coffee. I really hope that i mentioned the concert was on friday, instead of any other day....

Oh crap…this fic reminds me of the America situation. Well, remember that I began both the story and this particular fic before anyone even thought something would happen, ok? If anyone really wants me to change it, contact me and I'll see what I can do.

__

Nihongo notes for the nihongo impaired: Matte=Wait! 

Omae wo korosu.=I'll kill you. 

Shin=new 

fuku=outfit 

onna no ko=female child; girl

"Ai to heiwa no, Sailor o bishoujo senshi" (I think that's correct)= "Pretty Sailor soldier of love and peace"

****

The story continues…

"This is your daily morning news broadcast. Last night, a phenomenal tragedy occured at Concert Hall...."

Duo, Heero, and Wufei, the early birds of their household, sat at their usual table in the downtown coffehouse. 

"...killing all but a few lucky staff members, backstage fans, and the Three Lights themselves...."

A short figure wearing a long black coat, hood up, sulkily walked into the coffehouse.

"No one escaped without injury, and some are in critical condition...."

Head bent, the mysterious figure walked slowly through the room and stopped as it reached the boys' table. 

"However, celebrities Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou received only minor injuries and required minimal treatment"

The figure slumped in the seat next to Duo and leaned on him, and the shoulders heaved once in a desperate sob. Duo un-hooded the figure to reveal a blonde-headed, grief-stricken girl.

"Spyrill!" He lifted her chin, and her eyes were reddened with excessive crying, her cheeks stained with tears that still flowed freely. As she put her head back down, she wrapped her arms around him. He put his hand on her shoulder in sympathy, and mouthed to Heero "Should we tell her?", because all three of them knew exactly why she was crying.

"What's strange about this case is that the explosion was unlike anything ever seen on this earth. There are reports that the attack came from above, and some think that this may be an early sign of alien invasion...."

"Duo...I can't stand it...they can't be dead...." murmured Spyrill through heavy tears. With her face buried in his shirt, her words were muffled. This was one of those rare moments where Duo was speechless. Neither he nor his two friends sitting across from him knew what they could do to ease their female friend's pain - without revealing their new secret. 

"It has also been reported that five bodies are missing from the site. Teens Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno...."

Spyrill's head shot up at the second syllable of Usagi's name and stared at the television screen in disbelief. Just when she thought her ears were playing tricks on her, their pictures were displayed on the screen. Missing? How could they be missing?! Spyrill had seen their bodies right there in front of her! Damn it, he had seen their dead, limp bodies and their ruined clothes - and so had her friends, the Gundam pilots! 

"Duo, what are they talking about?! What do they mean missing?"

Duo, Heero and Wufei exchanged nervous glances.

"Did you guys see something happen? What did they do to them?! Did you let something happen to them??!"

The boys remained speechless, unable to think of what to tell her. They couldn't tell her what had really happened here in public, but they couldn't bear to lie to her about it either.

Spyrill stood. "What did you do to them?!!" she demanded, catching the attention of the public. When they still wouldn't answer, she ran, confused and furious, toward the door, her sobs much more audible. Duo jumped out of his seat to grab her but missed, so he ran after her. "Matte!! Spyrill!!" She ignored him and dashed out the door and toward the restaurant across the street, disregarding the traffic. Although just aquaintances, she knew that Haruka and Michiru always ate breakfast there on Saturdays. 

"...may have been victims of alien abduction, but police are investigating for a more reasonable explanation...."

"Haruka-san...Michiru-san...." said Spyrill softly, sniffling in between names. The girls turned to see her walking toward their table in heavy tears. They too knew why she was crying; the TV in the restaruant was set to the same channel.

"Spyrill dear, you look terrible!" said Michiru, who stood up to hug her.

"I dunno...what happened to...to...."

"You don't have to say it hun. We know already. We're very upset too."

"But...how are they missing? I saw them, Michiru-san! What could have happened to them?!"

Then the TV station was knocked out and there was nothing but static.

"That's strange...." muttered Haruka to herself. She and Michiru exchanged concerned looks. Haruka stood up slowly. Then faintly in the distance they heard an exploding sound, like a thud. A few seconds later they heard it again. And again. It came in steady intervals, and soon the sounds of faraway screams and car horns joined it. The noises began to grow louder, like a tidal wave slowly creeping up on them. The thud became more of a rumble, and the earth vibrated each time, more with each hit. The others in the restaurant began to wonder and worry. Haruka and Michiru wanted to do something about it, but until it hit them they wouldn't know how to react. It did not sound like something they could merely outrun. Through the windows, they could see the people running with all their might, and the panicked ones inside the restaurant ran out to join them. Suddenly, in a blinding light and noise as loud as a jet, the three were flung toward the far wall of the restaurant. Spyrill felt Michiru on top of her, protecting her from the flying debris. When it stopped, Haruka sat up and checked on the other two next to her. 

"Haruka...are you alright...?"

"Michiru! You're hurt!"

"Just a few scratches and bruises...I've had worse injuries." Carefully and slowly, Michiru lifted herself. Haruka helped her. Then about a half mile the other way, the rumble hit again, nearly knocking Haruka and Michiru back down with the violent vibration it made.

Spyrill studied the scene around her. The front wall of the building had been knocked in, and broken glass, chairs, tables, and eating utensils were scattered about, mostly gathered at the far wall where they were. The force had actually been strong enough to hurl a car through the wall, which had probably caused a lot of the damage. It lay on its back at the side of the restaurant.

Enough of the front wall was gone so that Spyrill could see a gleam way off in the distance of the sky, and like a bullet crash into the earth, farther away from them now. It appeared that someone from above was shooting at the earth, beam after beam down the street! Another thing Spyrill noticed was that this appeared to be a smaller version of the same attack that had destroyed Concert Hall and killed the Senshi. 

Chaos had broken out along the street. Michiru had proved herself well enough to take care of herself, and convinced Haruka to stop worrying about her. Then suddenly Spyrill remembered that three of the boys had been in the coffehouse across the street, which was in no better shape than the restaurant they were in. Spyrill said this out loud. 

Haruka said to Michiru, "Then let's go."

Michiru nodded. "Right." 

"Wait for me!" shouted Spyrill.

"No Spyrill! You stay here, please! It's too dangerous!" said Haruka, and they began to leave.

Spyrill stood up and followed them. "I'm going with you!!"

Haruka and Michiru turned around. "Spyrill, please, for your own good, stay here! You don't understand!"

"Yes I do! I know what you have to do!"

"Not exactly, Spyrill. We're wasting time, so just stay here where it's safer!" said Haruka as she walked away. Spyrill followed and persisted in arguing. Not wanting to deal with her anymore, Haruka dragged her over to the empty flipped car. "We're wasting time!" she said, and shoved a fighting Spyrill into the car, locking her in and placing a table in front of the only available door. Spyrill screamed and cried and pounded on the door so hard her hands turned red.

"Why did you do that?" asked Michiru as they hurried to find the boys across the street.

"It was the first thing I thought of to keep her here. Don't worry, she'll be safe. Besides, we need to hurry, before this enemy escapes."

"But do we have to keep it a secret, even from her?"

Haruka remained silent.

Spyrill tried with all her might to push the door open, but it was no use with the table in the way. She decided to give it a rest, and lay hopelessly on the floor. She had already lost five of her best friends in an attack like this...she didn't want to lose any more. She gave the door one last punch, and finally the table fell over. She pushed the door open and crawled out, then ran out onto the street, which was crowded with frightened people as far as she could see.

She then noticed that the attack had ceased. She wondered what to expect next, when she noticed millions of people looking upward in fear. Spyrill followed their stare - and hovering in the sky was a large, black, crystal object with a small figure on top of it! "The world does not need Sailor Senshi!" said the figure, a little girl. "Where are you? I know you're here - I can sense it! Come out and face your fate!"

Bravely, Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared at the front of the crowd. "Identify yourself!" demanded Sailor Uranus. 

"I am Roa, and my purpose is to punish all of the Sailor Senshi! Why did you revive them, after I succeded in destroying them?! "

Spyrill gasped in astonishment.

"You Outer Senshi deserve double your punishment for that!!" cried Roa as shards of crystal exploded from the sides and flew like bullets toward the two Senshi.

"Fire Soul Dragon!" shouted a female voice, and a snake-like flame devoured the pieces of crystal, saving Uranus and Neptune. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice and saw three girls dressed in Sailor fuku! But Spyrill noticed something strange about their sailor fukus, something that only a mobile suit pilot would know - those fukus were made out of Gundanium armor!!

"You've underestimated the power of Sailor Senshi, Roa!" cried the foremost Senshi. She had brown hair tied back in two braided pigtails and was the only one wearing a black fuku. She held a stylish scythe.

"Who are you?!" cried Roa.

"My guardian is Venus; Soldier of Beauty and Goddess of Death, I am Shin Sailor Venus!"

The second Senshi had long black hair pulled back tightly, and wore no bangs so that her Gundanium Tiara could be plainly seen. She caried with her a glaive. "Guided by Mars, planet of fire, I am Shin Sailor Mars!" She was the one who had saved Uranus and Neptune.

The third one had brown hair, shorter than all the others, and curretly possesed no weapon; but in appearance she seemed very physically strong, and that made up for it. "I am Shin Sailor Jupiter, and on behalf of my guiding planet, omae wo korosu!"

Roa chuckled. "My powers are far greater than yours! You wimps could never beat me!"

"How dare you call us wimps, onna no ko!" shouted Shin Sailor Mars.

"We could whoop your ass any day!" said Shin Sailor Venus with a huge grin.

"Why don't you try proving it to me right now? I promise you'll lose!"

"Wanna make a bet on that?" said Shin Sailor Venus. She cried, "Venus Kiss of Death!" and her attack went straight for Roa. But she seemed to have a sort of invisible shield around her, because the attacked hadn't done any damage to her or her crystal!

"Let me try," said Shin Sailor Jupiter, moving forward. In making beautiful motions, she shouted, "Sparkling Wing Revolution!!" At the same time, a brightly lit beam emitted from Roa's hand, and both attacks fought each other. Jupiter put all her strength into it, but she just couldn't hold out against Roa's attack, coming closer.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!!" cried a new female voice. "Don't hurt my friends!" A cute, blond-headed girl in Sailor fuku appeared standing on top of the coffeehouse, and behind her was another taller Senshi with bangs that stuck far out. 

Both Jupiter and Roa retreated, and Jupiter fell to her knees in exaustion. "Oh no! Not more!" cried Roa. "Which one are you supposed to be?" she asked, annoyed.

"Ai to heiwa no, Sailor o bishoujo senshi Shin Sailor Moon!"

"And me," spoke the taller Senshi, "I am Shin Sailor Mercury. "

"Why do you want to kill us? Neither we nor the other Senshi have ever done anything wrong to you!"

"You have received the memories of the original Senshi, right? Then you should know what you have done! Don't try to lie to me!!" She raised her hand to attack, but a beam from somewhere struck her hand. She looked around furiously. "Who did that?! Another Stupid Senshi??!!" 

Everyone turned to look, and spotted a tall slender silouhette of a figure standing at the peak of the debris that had once been a building. Then she stepped into the light and all could see that she had on an armor sailor fuku as well, the most amazing and beautiful of them all. But the five new inner senshi had already been gathered at this site, so who was this new soldier? Was she here to help them? 

Shin Sailor Venus then noticed that this new person's sailor fuku looked almost identical to hers! But this one wore a mask over her eyes. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Have you come to help us?" asked Sailor Moon.She stared at them a long time, as if studying them, and said nothing….

To be continued…


	5. The Pretty Masked Soldier

The Pretty Masked Soldier  
Written by LightningBSoul  
Author's notes: This new senshi is supposed to be a version of Sailor V, who is actually the early version of Sailor Venus, which is why hers and Shin Sailor Venus' outfits are alike. I know in SM they are supposed to be the same person, but not so in my story! Furthermore, this new masked senshi has a mask like Sailor V's or Tuxedo Mask's, not like Zech's, in case you're wondering.  
  
  
The masked Sailor Senshi stood there in a dramatic silence like a tall, elegant statue. Her long platinum blonde hair flowed freely in the wind. Then she smirked maliciously at the Shin Senshi. "Do not let our similarities fool you, Shin Sailor Senshi," she said in a husky voice. "I am Sailor Z, your enemy."  
The five Shin Senshi looked at her in surprise. An evil senshi?! How could that be?  
"If you're on my side," began Roa, annoyed, "why the heck did you shoot at my hand?!"  
"I'm sorry, Roa-sama, but I needed a chance to properly introduce myself. Now I am completely in your command, Roa-sama. Whatever you wish, I will carry out."  
Roa eased up. "That's better. Sailor Z, I want you to kill the Shin Sailor Senshi and the Outer Senshi as well. I will return to the castle. Goodbye forever, Senshi," she called out as she disappeared in thin air.  
By the time the masked senshi had made her way to the scene, the police had come to block off the area and keep the crowd under control. They urged people to leave the area, and backed them up as far as they could, placing tape around the boundaries. The same people who had been fleeing for their lives just a few moments ago now stayed to watch in curiosity.   
All eyes were on Sailor Z as she readied her attack with graceful motions. The Shin Sailors prepared to defend themselves. "Meteor Shower!" she shouted, and sent a glowing orb high up into the air. She froze in place.   
"What...what's she doing?" wondered Shin Venus out loud. The Senshi stood there atop the building, confused.   
Shin Sailor Moon's eyes wandered aimlessly--first right, toward the crowd of civilians; then left toward her fellow Senshi; then ahead at the menacing, frozen figure of Sailor Z; then right again; then up...."MINNA!! Watch out!!!" Like water, the falling orb burst into smaller particles, and thick beams rained down on the Senshi. Most of them barely missed the girls, making huge dents on the building's roof--but two of them hit Shin Sailor Mars and the already-weakened Shin Sailor Jupiter.  
Then, without warning, smaller beams began to shower upon the crowd. Though they were tiny, they were still very harmful, as they burned any surface they touched. The scene became even more chaotic, and people began screaming and running back into the damaged shops and buildings along the sidewalk. Spyrill hid herself, and concluded that this enemy had supernatural powers that only a true Sailor Senshi could match.   
As if summoned by that thought, a voice cried above the noise of the chaos, "SILENT WALL!!"  
Spyrill was relieved; she recognized that voice! It was Sailor Saturn! She stood in the center of the street, shielding the area from this unknown attack.   
"Dead Scream...." murmured Sailor Pluto in her usual way, suddenly appearing atop a building behind the crowd. Her surprise attack knocked Sailor Z from the messy heap of cement blocks, once a building, and she tumbled painfully down the slope to the ground. Sailor Pluto shot a frustrated look at the Gundanium-dressed Senshi. "Shin Sailor Senshi!! You need to stay on guard if you plan on winning! Use your magic!!"  
Shin Venus stomped her foot. "Alright already! We're not a buncha damn amateurs! We've fought plenty of battles before!"  
"True, but not with magic," replied Pluto more calmly. Shin Venus averted her eyes and pouted.  
Sailor Z struggled to pull herself up from the painful fall. "K'sohhhh!" she cussed under her breath.  
"Shabon Buster!"  
"Fire Soul Dragon!"  
Shin Mercury's and Mars' attacks combined and sped toward Sailor Z. Enraged, she shouted, "Sailor Shockwave!!" and with one swift movement of her arm, sent her counterattack toward the combined magic. They collided and burst into a flash of light that was hot against all Senshi's skin. "Be a good bunch of pretty soldiers and just let me kill you without the trouble!! SAILOR SHOCKWAVE!!!"  
Shin Jupiter, trembling in weakness, shouted, "Sparkling Wing...."  
But Shin Venus stopped her. "No, Shin Jupiter! Don't even try! You're too weak! If you lose too much strength, you could die!!"  
"I don't care if I die! My purpose is to protect!"  
"No, Shin Jupiter! If you die, then the real Sailor Jupiter might never come back to life!!" Shin Jupiter stopped. So she would be forced to hold herself back, wouldn't she?  
Luckily, at the same time Jupiter had attempted her attack, Shin Sailor Moon pulled out her gundanium scepter. "Sandrock Honeymoon Heartache!!!" This time, the magic did not explode on contact, so Sailor Z and Shin Sailor Moon each struggled to hold their power until the other one gave in. Finally, one prevailed.  
The Shin Senshi were sent flying backwards and hit the pavement hard.  
Just as they tried to get up, another painful shockwave hit them, with a crushing force. And another. And another! The Senshi were afraid they wouldn't be able to hold on anymore! "Forgive us, true Sailor Senshi...."   
Back in her dark crystal throne in the middle of space, Roa sat watching the fight through a crystal ball. She turned to her pet Rohki. "You did a wonderful job choosing a Sailor Soldier. She's twice as strong as those other dumb armored Senshi." Rohki smiled and did a little flip of pride in the air. As a wicked thought formed in Roa's mind, a malicious smirk slowly appeared on her face. "I'd like to see them die right in front me. What sweet revenge that would be!" Just as Sailor Z was about to give the final blow, Roa tapped into her mind. "Sailor Z! Bring the Senshi to my Black Hole and continue the battle here!"  
The obedient Sailor Z immediately cast a spell to create a space warp to the Black Hole. The Senshi were too weak to even try to resist the vacuum force, and after the Shin Senshi had been sucked into the warphole Sailor Z vanished. The Outer Senshi had been about to attack Sailor Z themselves, but now stood with the silence of defeat.  
The area was nearly empty, except for a few policemen - the civilians had been scared away by the first shower of beams, and those hurt had already been rushed to the hospital. Spyrill approached Sailor Uranus from behind. "Haruka," she called. Uranus spun around, startled at the sound of her real name while she was dressed in Sailor fuku. "I know who you really are. You have nothing to hide from me," Spyrill looked at her, hurt and confused, "so why did you leave me?"  
Neptune looked at Uranus with pleading eyes. "Shouldn't we...?"  
Spyrill paused a moment. "Oh, I get it. I know all of the senshi except those new ones. It's them you're trying to hide, isn't it? Who were they?"  
"You'll find out when the time is right, Spyrill. We need to go now...we'd better follow them or they might get hurt."  
She sighed. "Don't get hurt yourselves. Well, good luck." The four Senshi used Planet Power to transport themselves, leaving Spyrill alone in the filthy, abandoned street. She'd never felt more alone in her life. 


	6. Chaos in the Dimensions

Chaos in the Dimensions  
Written by LightningBSoul  
  
Author's notes:   
Hey peeps, my last chapter was too long to add anymore notes, so I decided to write here to even it out. Just letting you know, I didn't know about the Sailor Crystals until recently, so just totally disregard them for Sailor G, kay? ^^; Wow, I never expected this to turn out so long...I thought I'd have about 6 chapters at the most, but now I can't even be sure if I'm halfway through yet!  
More nihongo for the japanese impaired:  
Nani?=What?  
Hai, sou.=Yeah, right.  
  
  
The bright sunshine of late dawn woke Spyrill as usual. With her east-facing windows, she could never get any more rest once she woke, so she got up and readied herself for the day. She lived only with her cats, so there was always peace and quiet in the morning, and she could take as long as she liked. She rarely stayed at home because she lived alone, and as she sleepily walked into the kitchen for breakfast she thought up some plans for herself. First she'd call Minako and see if she and the others still wanted to go to the mall today, and if they couldn't, then.... Suddenly, scenes of the recent events appeared in her mind and she froze in her tracks out of shock. "That's right...the girls...they...." She saw their bodies half-buried in bloody debris, the wreck that was once a concert hall. Tears welled up in her eyes; it was too terrible to be true, and yet she had to accept it. Her friends were dead.  
She didn't even know what had happened to the boys. They'd been missing since the attack downtown. But they hadn't been mentioned among the dead...there was still that last tiny bit of hope....   
Spyrill sat at her kitchen table, too depressed for an appetite, and began to cry. When the pain became unbearable, she called Hilde and asked for permission to visit. Surely she and the other three that lived there could keep her mind off the subject since they hadn't been at either event.  
She was wrong. The fact that they hadn't been there only made it worse, for all they did was ask question after question and comment on how sorry they were for her.  
"If only there had been some sort of warning!" said Catherine as they sat at the kitchen table of the girls' house.  
"Usagi was a good friend of mine...." Hilde was nearly in tears herself.  
"This calls for another war!" said Dorothy angrily.  
"Don't you worry," said Hilde to Spyrill, "we've still got each other!"  
"Yeah! We've got to stick together!" Cathy said, very emotionally. "Poor Trowa...."  
Spyrill couldn't say anything, so she leaned on Hilde's shoulder and sobbed heavily. Hilde held her friend in her arms, and, feeling her pain, cried as well. She worried about Duo.  
Dorothy tried to put an end to the uneasy scene by twisting the subject. "Shouldn't we try to find out who did this and stop them, before it happens again? The three of us," she acknowledged Hilde and Spyrill, "have it in our power to do that, because we know how to pilot mobile suits!"   
Spyrill slapped the tabletop. "How can you think of war at a time like this?!! Haven't enough innocent people died already?!!"  
"Open your eyes, Spyrill! We are being attacked! It already is a war!" argued Dorothy.  
"No! I don't want anyone else to die! I've lost ten of my closest friends; I don't want to lose anyone else!!"  
"Spyrill, don't say that! Missing isn't the same as dead - there may still be hope!" said Cathy.  
"Fine then - five are dead and five are missing."  
"Nani?" Hilde raised a brow. "I thought the news said all the girls were missing too."  
"Hai, sou," remarked Spyrill with sarcasm. "I saw them. I was there after it happened. For their corpses to be missing? For just those five out of all the fans to be missing? That would be...." Spyrill suddenly realized, that would be more than a coincidence.   
Did someone know that Usagi and the girls were really the Sailor Senshi?  
Did that same person know that the boys were former Gundam pilots?   
Did that person take the girls' bodies for some reason? Then is that what happened to the boys as well?  
This person must be that little Roa, and her Sailor Z.  
The headstrong Spyrill suddenly felt as if she had to do something, had to take matters into her own hands. But who could help her? The outer senshi had gone chasing Sailor Z and those five mysterious Sailor Senshi...Luna must have summoned those new senshi from somewhere....  
She gasped as it dawned on her. Luna! Of course! But where could she be at? She racked her brain thinking of places where Luna, Artemis, or even Diana might be at. The most logical place would be at Usagi's house, but without Usagi, surely Luna would be someplace where she could track down the enemy.   
"Spyrill? Spyrill, what's wrong?" asked Cathy with an urgency in her voice.   
Dorothy shushed her. "Can't you see? She's thinking!"  
Naturally, Spyrill was oblivious to anything around her because she was so absorbed in thought. But it seemed the harder she thought, the harder it was to find answers. Frustration blurred her concentration, and tears formed in her eyes again. If only the concert hall had never been attacked! None of this would have happened! The Three Lights faintly appeared in her memory, when she suddenly jerked to attention, remembering that Minako had once told her a secret about the Sailor Starlights actually being the Three Lights! She jumped out of her seat, destination planted firmly in her mind.   
"Where are you going?!" the girls cried.  
"The hospital," Spyrill answered firmly. "I think I know someone who can help."  
"Who?" the girls called out, but Spyrill was already out the door. She was anxious to meet these Sailor Starlights, and she would probably find the cats there with them!   
She turned around and called out to her friends, "Don't worry! I'll let you know what happens! I promise!" And then, something amazing happened - through the tear stains appeared a tiny smile of hope on the grief-stricken girl's face.  
  
Shin Sailor Moon and her other four soldiers slowly awoke from their unconsciousness to find themselves in pitch black space. "Where are we?" Shin Sailor Moon wondered aloud.   
"This is Roa's Black Hole," said a voice from the shadows. "It took us a while to find you five," the voice scolded. "I thought you used to be soldiers. How could you let yourselves lose so quickly in only the first battle?" As Shin Moon stared into the empty space where the voice was coming from, four walking figures began to form, and she realized Sailor Uranus was doing the talking. Shin Moon stood up to speak.   
"I'm sorry," she said sadly. "I'm very sorry for the mistakes my friends and I made. I know it won't change anything, but I just want you to know it."  
"It's understandable," said Sailor Neptune sweetly. "You five are used to fighting with tangible weapons, not with magic."  
"You shouldn't be so easy on them, Neptune. Their mistakes are going to cost us in the end. We can't let them go easily forgiven."  
"YOU shouldn't be so HARD on them, Uranus! Doesn't the fact that they are risking their life for the well-being of the true senshi mean anything to you?"   
"That's not the important thing now," spoke Sailor Saturn. "The big question is, why does Roa want to destroy all of the Sailor Senshi?"  
"You still don't get it, do you?" said a small voice from the shadows. Roa, sitting upon her floating crystal throne, appeared with Rohki in her lap, a soft glow emitting from the crystal so that the Senshi could see much better. "Fine, if you really don't remember, I will tell you why I want to punish the Sailor Senshi. First of all, I'm not trying to kill all senshi, just the ones of this particular solar system. Why, you ask? Well, does the Black Dream Hole sound familiar to you?"  
They all stared in disbelief, and some of them gasped. The Shin Senshi were especially astonished, because they suddenly began experiencing the memories of the true Senshi.  
"Let me tell you a story. Once there was a magnificent being named Badiyaanu. She created a place where children could sleep forever, living in their dreams, never to grow old, never to endure the pains of life. This place was a black hole located in Marzipan castle in the sky, only seen by the ones she wanted to see it. She called it the Black Dream Hole. Her doings were completely harmless - but the evil Sailor Senshi came, and destroyed Badiyaanu and the Black Dream Hole, along with all the children's dreams! I was one of those children! I had been happier than ever in my dream! It was the perfect world! I had everything I needed, I could do anything I wanted, things that could and can never be possible in the waking world!! Sailor Moon destroyed it all! I woke up, and there was nothing but blackness and shattered crystal, the crystal that I had been sleeping in! There was no one, no one but Rohki - I don't even know where she came from, but she was there, and she wanted to help! She helped me find out who the Sailor Senshi really were, and even who the Sailor Starlights were, so I used the Starlights in a plan to avenge Sailor Moon and her team of evil!"  
Roa side glared at Sailor Saturn. "Except you...as I recall, you had no part in destroying it. But, you are sided with my enemy and don't show any sign of retreating, so therefore I might as well kill you too."  
Anger and confusion swept through the mind of each Senshi. Their intentions had been pure, yet they never thought that any of the dreaming children would misinterpret their actions and seek revenge! If anyone understood why Sailor Moon did it, it was Shin Sailor Moon, for after all she had absorbed all of Sailor Moon's memories when she became a Shin Senshi. She spoke in protest, "You don't understand! Sailor moon didn't destroy the Black Dream Hole to hurt you! What Badiyaanu did was wrong! Children need to grow and experience life - that's why life is the way it is! Sailor Moon destroyed the Black Dream Hole to give back to you children the chance that Badiyaanu had taken away from you!"  
"Why go through the hardships of life when you can live in a perfect dream?"  
"Because it's getting through the hardships that makes life worth living! Staying locked in an eternal dream...it's...it's taking the easy way out of life! It's the good and bad that makes life interesting; building memories, acheiving dreams, overcoming obstacles, learning lessons, creating experiences - that's what life is supposed to be for!"  
"No it's not! You're lying! You're trying to make me give in to your deception - but I won't let that happen to me! I will kill you all and create another Black Dream Hole, and no one will ever disturb children's dreams again!" In anger, Roa lashed out with a blinding ray of light....  
  
Spyrill reached the hospital on her motorbike without much traffic trouble. She ran up to the female at the front desk and asked where she could find the Three Lights.  
"Not in this hospital, I'm afraid. They left as soon as their wounds were treated. They really weren't hurt badly at all, which is fortunate for them."  
Spyrill's hopes sank greatly. Of course it was great news that they weren't badly injured, but she had really thought she could get in contact with them here. "You don't even know where I can find them?"  
"I'm sorry, miss. I'm not allowed to give out that sort of information."  
Now what do I do? Spyrill didn't have a backup plan. Where would she be able to find the Three Lights?  
  
~Male reporter's voice~ "Seiya, rumor has it that the concert hall was attacked by aliens! Have you any proof of this?"  
  
~Yaten's voice~ "Be reasonable! Thousands of people were lost in the attack, and all you can think about are aliens?!"  
  
Spyrill whirled around, surprised at the sound of Yaten's voice. What she saw was a T.V. set with the Three Lights surrounded by the paparazzi on it.  
  
~female reporter~ "Did you boys personally know any of the victims of the attack?"  
  
~Seiya~ "That's our own personal business."  
  
~Yaten~ "Shut up and leave us alone!"  
  
All three of the boys seemed very annoyed and tried to walk away from the reporters and photographers. Finally, a man who must have been their bodyguard sent the people away so that the Three Lights could enter a building. The screen then changed to a news reporter sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Well folks, that was the Three Lights live at Juuban First-Class Hotel...."  
  
Spyrill didn't wait for him to finish. She sprinted out of the hospital, mounted her bike, and sped off in the direction of the Juuban Hotel. 


	7. Recap of previous events...

Sailor G written by LightningBSoul  
Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon property of their respective owners; Spyrill property of this author.  
  
Here's a quicky recap for those of you who are just tuning in:  
  
The time period is after the Sailor Senshi have defeated Chaos, and the Gundam pilots defeated Mariemaia's army. The Sailor Starlights had come back to earth disguised as the pop band Three Lights once again, and the Senshi planned on going to the concert to find out the reason for their return. Spyrill (a fan-made chara) also decided to go, and dragged the five former Gundam pilots with her. The night of the concert, the five Senshi had already arrived in the concert hall while Spyrill and her gang were stuck in traffic. Suddenly, a beam came shooting from the sky and destroyed the concert hall and most of the fans, including the senshi. The Gundam gang arrived on the scene along with the Three Lights, and as Spyrill ran off in tears, the Outer Senshi appeared and got the Gundam boys got involved. They became the five new female Senshi:  
Shin Sailor Moon=Quatre  
Shin Sailor Mercury=Trowa  
Shin Sailor Mars=Wufei  
Shin Sailor Jupiter=Heero  
Shin Sailor Venus=Duo  
Once they all reach their energy peak, the real Sailor Senshi will come back to life. In the Shin Senshi's first battle they found out who the enemies were: Roa, a little girl; her pet cabbit, Rohki; and her mysterious soldier, Sailor Z. Although they received help from the Outer Senshi, they still lost to the enemy, and were transported in a weak state to what they have now discovered is the remains of the Black Dream Hole, where Sailor Moon once defeated evil Badiyaanu for locking children eternally in their dreams. Roa was one of those children, but found much happiness in her dream, and therefore wants revenge against all the Senshi for destroying the Black Dream Hole. Meanwhile, Spyrill, who knows all the original Senshi's true identities, has connected the real Senshi's disappearance with the Gundam boys' disappearance and has gone out in search of the only help she knows left: the Three Lights, aka Sailor Starlights.  
  
And now, without further ado, please continue on to chapter 6 of Sailor G! 


	8. To the Rescue! Part I

To the Rescue! Part I  
  
Written by LightningBSoul  
  
Spyrill made a mad dash for the Juuban First-Class Hotel's doors. She stopped at the front desk, panting, and ever so politely asked the man behind it to give her the room number of the Three Lights.  
  
"I can't just give out their room number to every fan who happens by," said the man rudely, as if speaking to an immature girl. "For security reasons, of course. Please leave the building if you have no other business here."  
  
"No sir, I'm not a fan, I'm a friend! I have some very important business with them."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Then neither is their room number."  
  
Spyrill glared at this stuck-up man. On sudden impulse her hand flew up--she struck the man in the head with a lightning quick swing of her arm, and because she knew exactly how and where to hit him he was instantly knocked out cold. Without hesitating, she hopped over the countertop and rummaged through the computer files to find what she desired. She worked well with computers, which was to her advantage, because after that first move she had to act fast or someone would surely catch her. "What's their last name? Kou...Kou...Kou...," she repeated to herself, until she claimed success in finding their room number. She planted it into her memory and jumped back over the desk just in time to avoid being seen by an employee entering from the back.  
  
Through the halls and up the stairs she ran, seen by no one. Furiously she pounded on the door to the hotel room. "Seiya! Taiki! Yaten! Somebody open up!"  
  
"We said stop bothering us!" shouted Yaten from inside. "We don't want to talk to any reporters, or interviewers, or fans, or anyone!"  
  
"But you have to listen to me!..." Spyrill tried to think of something that would convince them that she wasn't any of those people. "I want to help you find the Sailor Senshi!"  
  
It worked--Seiya opened the door just a crack, and saw a short girl with color-streaked hair in wind-swept tangles, a face reddened with physical exertion (she was, in fact, still panting), and eyes marked with worry and anxiety. "Who are you," he began cautiously, "and how do you know the Sailor Senshi?"  
  
"My name is Spyrill. I'm a friend of Usagi, Minako, and the others."  
  
Seiya still eyed her skeptically. "How do we know you're not the enemy, trying to trick us?"  
  
"Just trust me...please," she pleaded teary-eyed, and Seiya saw sincerity in her eyes that he could not deny. He opened the door and motioned her to enter. She smiled gratefully, and Seiya closed the door gently behind her. She glanced at Taiki, sitting on the bed, and then at Yaten, standing across from him.  
  
"Hey, you're the girl that came with those five boys," observed Yaten. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Hai," Spyrill replied softly.  
  
"Spyrill?" came a small, muffled voice. A female voice. Spyrill recognized it! It was...it was...  
  
"Luna?!" Spyrill looked about, and then spotted the black cat come out from under the bed, followed by Artemis and Diana. She realized they'd been hiding, because of course pets weren't allowed into hotels.  
  
"Spyrill! Am I happy to see you!" Luna ran towards Spyrill, who knelt so that she could pick her up.  
  
"You have to help us, please!" spoke Diana, who was in tears--if cats could cry.  
  
"Diana! You poor thing! How is ChibiUsa?" To herself she thought, ~I can't believe I forgot about Chibi-Usa! And Mamoru!!~ "How are she and Mamoru doing?" ~They can help us too! We need all the help we can get!~  
  
But Diana continued to cry, and Spyrill's simple question was left unanswered. So she asked again. "Well?!"  
  
"Spyrill..." It was Seiya who spoke to her, calmly. "All five of the Solar Senshi have died, right? Which means they do not exist in the future. The Queen, Usagi, cannot have a child if she does not exist. That means Chibi-Usa will never be born."  
  
Spyrill gasped. She hadn't yet realized the effect that all this would have on Chibi-Usa. Something similar to this had happened to the girl just before the Three Lights' first appearance--now again? "You mean she's disappearing?!" asked Spyrill, worried.  
  
"She already has."  
  
Terrible silence filled the room.  
  
"But...but...last time...she disappeared so slowly, and the girls were able to save her!" argued Spyrill, now beginning to cry also.  
  
"Last time was different," said Luna. "Both Usagi and Mamoru still existed in the future. Their relationship was at stake, not their lives, so there was still the possibility of Chibi-Usa being born. This time, unless the Shin Senshi are able to revive Usagi, there is no chance of Chibi-Usa's existence." She paused, as if thinking. She then shifted the subject a bit. "Mamoru is very sad. He's lost the two most important people in his life. He's not himself at all; it's as if a shadow has been cast over his heart. His spirit is too weak to fight, so I haven't asked him to help us, although I've told him of the slight possibility of Usagi, and then Chibi- Usa, coming back. I even..." Luna sniffled, "I even saw him crying! It hurts me so much to see him in such grief!" Luna became the third one in the room to cry.  
  
The guys felt uneasy in a room full of crying girls, human or feline. "Don't do that! Crying's not gonna solve anything!" said Yaten.  
  
"Spyrill," spoke Taiki for the first time, "exactly what did you come to us for? Do you know of a way we can help the Shin Senshi?"  
  
Spyrill dried her eyes, stood, and slightly shifted her mood. "Actually, I don't know why I came to see you guys exactly, but that's a good idea, Taiki-san. The Shin Senshi were transported to...another dimension, I suppose, and the Outer Senshi followed them. That was yesterday." Here, she managed a little smile. "With Artemis and Luna's help, I'm sure we can locate them using Central Command, and send them some reinforcements!" she suggested, ignoring Haruka's words to not follow them.  
  
"Are you sure they'll need the Sailor Starlights' help?" asked Artemis.  
  
"I'm pretty sure they'll need all the help they can get. I saw that first battle, and if it hadn't been for the Outer Senshi, the Shin Senshi would've been toast in seconds. But the Outers can't save 'em forever. Are you guys up to it?" The Three Lights voiced their opinions and agreed to follow Spyrill's plan. "Alright! Then let's turn this sob-fest upside down and head to the arcade for some real action!"  
  
As Roa's giant beam of light came upon them, the Shin Senshi felt a tremendous gust of wind that sent them flying back; yet strangely, there was no pain. This attack of Roa's was apparently not meant to be an attack at all...what had just happened?  
  
Shin Sailor Moon sat up and looked around, and to her surprise, the entire Sailor Senshi team was gone. The only ones sharing this space with her were Sailor Z and Roa and Rohki.  
  
"I've changed my strategy a bit," announced Roa. "Instead of fighting you as a group, it will be much easier to destroy you one by one."  
  
"One by one? What are you talking about?" asked Shin Moon in sad confusion. "What have you done with my friends?!"  
  
"I have transported them to other parts of this black hole, along with the sprites of the different dream dimensions. But what matters is not them; it is here and now! Sailor Z, attack her!" The masked Senshi obeyed Roa's command, and with a magic chant and a whip of the chain around her waist, the battle between she and Shin Sailor Moon began.  
  
Shin Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune sat up and rubbed their eyes. They looked about them and saw nothing but endless black. Perplexed, they wondered aloud what had happened and called to their Senshi friends, but there were no answers in return. The Senshi pair searched for clues, any type of clue--until finally, their clue found THEM, and they wished they hadn't been so desperate of one.  
  
A female figure appeared before them, with shiny blue skin, large solid-black eyes, a wild hairdo, and a tight-fitting dress with too much cleavage. She giggled uncontrollably, and in a high, shrill voice she spoke, "Irasshai, Sailor Senshi! You have entered the dimension of Sad Dreams! I'm the one responsible for the painful, unexpected, unspeakable dreams that make you cry in your sleep, that wake you up at midnight in tears, and that haunt you until daylight appears! Become one with me, or fight me, whatever is your will!"  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Neptune asked Shin Mercury rather calmly.  
  
"Let's blow this obnoxious creep to oblivion and see what happens next," replied Shin Mercury. So she cried, "Shabon Buster!!" and from the mini buster rifle attached to her arm flew thousands of poison bubbles.  
  
The Sad Dreams sprite fell backward with an ear-piercing shriek. "Fine then, if that's the way you want it!" She raised her arms and shouted, "Crystal Icicle Stab!!", sending millions of knife-sharp icicles toward the Sailor Senshi. Shin Mercury jumped in front of Neptune and shielded both using her Gundanium shield. "Looks like this battle might take a little longer than expected," she muttered.  
  
Meanwhile, two other Sailor Senshi had awakened to a similar instance. As Shin Sailor Mars and Sailor Pluto wandered the space, a figure seemed to materialize out of nowhere to block their path. "Not so fast, girls," said the figure in a masculine voice. "Nobody leaves the dimension of Lonely Dreams without my consent." As the figure became clearer, the Sailors could see that he wore heavy, deep blue and green clothing with a large, flowing cloak. His hair was short, with a moss green color. "Do you know who I am? I am the master of Lonely Dreams. Those are the dreams in which everyone leaves you and you feel helpless, lost, confused; when you wish you could wake up but just can't seem to. Become one with me or fight me, whichever is your will!"  
  
"Well, it looks like we'll have to defeat him if we plan on going anywhere," said Pluto.  
  
"Finally a man, a worthy enemy! If only I had my normal body to fight him instead of this weakly woman body!" complained Shin Mars.  
  
"Tell me, Wufei, if women are so weak, then why are all the True Sailor Senshi women instead of men?" she shot back at the Shin Senshi.  
  
As that battle began, so did another, involving Shin Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus. "Welcome to the dimension of Hero Dreams!!" said a female voice not nearly as shrill as the Sad Dream sprite's, but twice as jovial. This sprite had brilliantly yellow blond hair in massive curls nearly reaching her heals, with a decorated tiara on the top of her head. She was adorned with many more golden, yellow, and orange accessories, and she wore a yellow and orange tube dress. She continued her introduction, "You may think you're the hero but you're not! Hero Dreams are the dreams where something awful is happening, and it's up to you to save the day! But just as you are about to banish the evil away, you wake up, leaving the dream unfinished, and having no sense of accomplishment!! So, become one with me and taste sweet victory, or fight me and prepare to lose, whichever you choose!"  
  
"This one's just a little too happy for my taste," muttered Uranus to Shin Jupiter.  
  
"You're telling me." Shin Jupiter then announced to the Hero Dream sprite, "We'll fight you, but we can guarantee we won't be the ones to lose." This comment angered the sprite, and she lashed out at them with a power greater than what they had been expecting.  
  
"So, the sprite of Nightmares, huh?" repeated Shin Venus.  
  
"That's right," said the figure standing before her and Sailor Saturn. His head was down, and he did not look at them as he spoke. "Need I describe what a Nightmare is?" His skin was stark white, greatly contrasting the blackness of his extremely long, flowing hair. His black clothes were torn in so many places that it appeared he wore nothing but strips of cloth over his thin body, and at his limbs the strips dangled.  
  
"Nah, that's ok, I think we've got a pretty good idea," retorted Shin Venus with a smart-alec smile. Then the sprite's blood-red eyes suddenly flicked up to glare at the Sailor Senshi. "Then become one with me, or forever feel my wrath, whichever you wish."  
  
"If becoming one with you means becoming just as ugly as you, I think I'll pass."  
  
All of a sudden, the sprite's eyes widened with anger, and huge bat- like wings burst out from behind it. "How dare you insult the master of Nightmares!! I'll kill you!!" he cried. He made sharp gestures with his arms and shouted, "Screaming Hell!!" Ghostly bat-like creatures shot forward at the Senshi, accompanied by the most ear-piercing shrieks and cries.  
  
Immediately, Sailor Saturn cried, "Silent Wall!" and blocked the attack. Shin Sailor Venus gathered up her energy and shouted, "Venus Kiss of Death!!" But it seemed to have no effect whatsoever on the sprite. So Saturn took her chance to attack.  
  
"Silence Glaive Surprise!" This attack did a little more damage to the sprite, but none significant enough.  
  
Frustrated, Shin Venus took her scythe and ran up to the beast with a battle cry. She slashed at his body, and to her appeasement he began to bleed with every cut. But with a swift movement of his arm, the sprite flung her to the side, managing to dig his claws into her bare shoulder and neck. She landed on the ground with a thud, rolled over a few times, and finally ended up on her back. She panted heavily with the pain, and now she bled more than the sprite. Her scythe had slid into the dark abyss surrounding them, but that didn't matter because Shin Venus didn't have the strength to pick herself up. "It's all up to you, Sailor Saturn," she whispered. She watched the battle until she was too faint to keep her eyes open.  
  
When Sailor Saturn saw the beast sprite throw Shin Sailor Venus aside as if she were nothing but a scrap of paper, she became enraged. Fortunately, Saturn was the most powerful Sailor Senshi; unfortunately, she would have to restrain from releasing such power, or it would destroy everyone in the black hole, including the other Sailor Senshi. As she fought, she wondered, ~Why would he want us to be one with him?~ She had never heard an enemy make such a strange offer to her. ~Perhaps we have something in common? Is it because...because all three of us represent death, in some way!~ But it dawned on her a moment too late, for the creature lashed out at her with his huge claws. "Silent Wall!!" she cried. She couldn't let go of the attack, or the beast would break through and possibly kill her. "Wake up...wake up please!" Saturn silently pleaded to Duo as she held the sprite back with her shield attack. "I can't hold him off for long...without you, I can't win...."  
  
Sailor Z and Shin Sailor Moon were putting on quite a show for Roa, although she would casually glance into her crystal ball once in a while to view the progress of her sprites. Suddenly Roa let out a loud, joyful laugh, yet at the same time it sounded quite demonic.  
  
"My Dream Sprites have done it!" she cried. "All the Sailor Senshi are DEAD!!" Both Senshi abruptly halted their attacks to look at Roa.  
  
"They are not dead! You're lying just to throw me off guard!!" cried Shin Sailor Moon.  
  
"Am I? Why don't you take a look for yourself," said Roa, giving her crystal ball a slight push in Shin Moon's direction. It floated right into Shin Moon's hands. In the crystal ball flashed scenes of the different battle dimensions. Harsh, burning tears came to her eyes for every beaten, still-lying friend she was shown. The sprites were no longer there; after all, hadn't they done their job?  
  
Shin Moon let her tears fall unabashed, and she angrily threw the crystal ball back at Roa, who caught it gently in her hands. Shin Moon fell to her knees and began to sob. ~We have failed,~ she thought to herself. ~We have lost the chance of reviving the Sailor Senshi. And I have lost my closest friends.~  
  
"So, I guess you've got one more left, Sailor Z," hinted Roa.  
  
"Shin Sailor Moon," said Sailor Z, "your emotions make you a weak fighter and an easy target." She shouted her attack; Shin Moon did not make any effort to save herself. She just covered her head in agony and waited.  
  
The attack flew by in blinding light, and as it passed, darkness took over.  
  
Yet somehow, she was still conscious.  
  
She lifted her head, and realized that the darkness was a result of three figures blocking her light, standing in between her and the enemy. She stared amazed at these figures. Was it just a dream, or a real miracle?  
  
"Could it be...Sailor Starlights...?!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
Roku: Phew!! That was a doozy.  
  
Spyrill: A doozy??  
  
Mina: Don't talk like that, Roku. It's scary.  
  
Roku: Alright already! to readers Well, I hope you are enjoying my story, and God bless you if you've actually read up to this point. I never intended it to take this storyline so seriously, but now that I'm this far I won't stop till it's all done, even if no one reads it and it's just for the sake of feeling accomplishment!!! Bwahahahahaaaa!!!! *determined stance*.  
  
Quatre: *puppydog eyes* So when does the next chapter come out???  
  
Roku: *topples over*  
  
Duo: At least give her the chance to enjoy the fact that she's finished this one before you start pounding her with questions for the next one! 


End file.
